


The worst fic ever to be ever done ever

by HolyMosesonaStick



Category: Not putting this dumb shit in the main tags fuck that
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMosesonaStick/pseuds/HolyMosesonaStick
Summary: Jrveurheiebeur  Yea this is just a filthy fucking joke





	The worst fic ever to be ever done ever

The moon shone through the dense forest greenery, where our two leads are trying desperately to survive. What are they trying to survive, you might ask. Well, they were trying to survive The Hunger Games, a tournament where teenagers and young adults are sent to die for the amusement of the rich.

Back to our leads, the suprisingly bump into each other, both looking for a half decent space to call home for the night. Looking up, Chiwi, a handsome yet short guy, takes not of the ever so dashing Monoma, who is looking at Chiwi with a starving look in his eyes. Chiwi watches in a trance as the moonbeams bounce off of Monoma, his eyes the prettiest things he has ever seen. The light bounces so perfectly off of him that he didn't notice he had a spear to his stomach. Quickly bringing up his knife to Monoma's neck the two find themselves at a standstill, one wrong move and they both die. Leaning in ever so slightly as to not disturb the knife at his neck, Monoma said something that changed everything for Chiwi.

"You know, we don't have to murder each other just yet, we can call it a truce for tonight if you wanna do...other things," Monoma whispered with a smirk in his voice. Chiwi flushed completely red, Monoma's whispering resonating deep in his soul. 

"W-well can't do that! Not here! They...they are watching us," Chiwi muttered with a regretful tone in his voice, both for the situation that they were in and the fact that he had to give up caressing Monoma's sweet, sweet body. Chuckling, Monoma leaned back out, the knife never leaving his neck once.

"Of course, of course, but it is so terribly cold out tonight, and you look so deliciously warm right now, it would be a shame if either of us were to, oh I don't know, freeze to death?" Monoma questioned as he lowered the spear from Chiwi's stomach and the knife from his neck. Gently taking Chiwi's hand in his, he  started dragging him along, never once pulling to hard or in any way to cause pain.

Chiwi was in too much of a stupor to protest, Monoma's flirting still blurring his head and the focus of Monoma's soft, delicate hand on his made him dizzy. He couldn't believe it, he thought he was going to have to kill someone that night, but to have his supposed victim flirt with him and drag him off somewhere was never an option in his mind. He could be dragging him off to kill him and toss him in a ditch but honestly? Chiwi couldn't bring himself to care.

They made it to a safe area, well as safe as an area they were going to get there. Monoma fell onto the ground cheerfully, dragging Chiwi along with him. Chiwi landed on Monoma's supple chest, marveling at how hard and firm yet comfortable it was. Rolling over so that they were spooning, they both let out a cheerful giggle, filling the silence with their joyous laughter. Calming down a bit, Chiwi found himself lost in thought, not for the first time that night.

Chiwi had admittedly had a crush on Monoma ever since he had seen his gorgeous locks and the stunning outfit he had worn, riding majestically on that carriage. He had watched Monoma train, he had trained with him a few times. But it was never enough, they were never close enough. He just wanted to be with him, and he thought that he knew he never would, due to this cursed game.

But now, now he gets his chance, his moment with him! Chiwi looked into those beautiful eyes that he had absolutely fallen for, he wished more than anything that he could spend everyday of the rest of his life with him. Bravely, he planted a small kiss onto Monoma's lips. Monoma looked shocked for but a second before delving in for a deeper kiss, letting their lips lock together in a confession of love, and their budding relationship. Once their little lip battle was over, Chiwi snuggled closer into Monoma's chest, soon falling into a gentle sleep to the sound of Monoma's heartbeat, happy with life at least for the moment.

$$$$$$$$$

Watching Chiwi fall asleep, Monoma felt estatic that he finally got to hold Chiwi in his loving arms. He was terrified of Chiwi at first, and terrified of his chances of murder or death when he pulled the spear on Chiwi, but then he saw the hesitation in his eyes and this the riskiest think he had ever done:he flirted. When he saw Chiwi go bright red and the hesitation in his eyes turn into dare he say lust he knew he had struck gold. He just went with it after that, and soon they were cuddling on the ground. Monoma was honestly shocked when Chiwi brought his lips to his own, but his shock was soon overpowered by the need to not be beat, so he kissed back harder. It soon turned into a passionate battle of the lips until they both got so out of breath that they had to stop.

Leaning closer to the now sleeping Chiwi,  Monoma noticed that he smells of roses. A grin adorned his face as he remembered that his mama used to make the most wonderful French pastries whenever she had the extra money, and she too always smelled of roses. He remembered his little brother, and how he used to tell him stories of those that came before them. He didn't have much, he never did, but he had his home, but now he doubted he would smell his mama's perfume and eat her pastries while reenacting stories with his little brother, for he was sure that he was to die there.

Shaking himself out of his doubts he looked up to the sky, and to the many stars dotting it. He compared Chiwi to the stars, the brightest and most beautiful things in the sky, and yet they die out so fast. He at loved Chiwi, it was as if he had met his soulmate when they first met, something inside of him just clicked, but he shoved those feelings away if he wanted to see mama again. But now, now they could indulge each other for at least the one night they had together, before they had to face the harsh reality of their situation the next day. Keeping in time with the sleeping person lying next to him, Monoma too fell into a nice and peaceful slumber, unaware of the danger not too far away.

TWO CANON SHOTS WERE HEARD IN THE DISTANCE


End file.
